Forum:Weekly poll results/talk
Favorite End-game Boss January 23, 2011 Who is Scooter's Father? January 30, 2011 this poll didn't turn out quite like i had imagined it. other won the vote for scooter's dad. so, who do people think scooter's father really is?? state your case here. 06:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Most OP Weapon? February 6, 2011 The only thing OP is me. NOhara24 23:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *is that true? vote here! Favourite Weapons Manufacturer February 13, 2013 Where, oh where, is Hyperion?? Daemmerung 05:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :thank you, daem, damm, daemmer, er, daemmerung. hyperion was curiously absent. fixed. 23:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : :So this is where your hiding daem? Jakobs They call me Hellz Lips 01:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Cheers, dogg! Daemmerung 01:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It looks like Mister Jakobs and I will be sharing a bit of whiskey together later...since everyone else hates him. 02:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : I thought I shot him and disposed of the body already.... hmm looks like I've been had 03:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Oh he's dead. Very dead. 6-shots to the back of the head dead. I just found the body and propped him up real nice. 18:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :: So, it took more than one shot, hm? Daemmerung 18:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Maliwan wins, huh? I smell noobs. 20:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Them hip-hugger wearing "alternate-lifestylers" sure can sell some guns. 22:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Most of my favorite guns are Maliwan, so i voted for em. 23:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) How many people DON'T use at least 1 Maliwan weapon? It's not surprising that they won, voted for Dahl though (Expecting haters to burn down my house), the Penetrator is just too awesome...-- 05:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) meh. headshotting a crimson lance soldier from a mile away with a hyperion lance takes skill. going up against a badass elemental skag with a 2-round jakobs unforgiven takes confidence, in yourself and your weapon. no offense meant to the Maliwananiacs out there. the spray-and-pray method works in a pinch, but i'll take power and precision any day over tech points. 03:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ricey made a good point, I think everyone uses ONE "mally-wan" weapon, I have a Firehawk & Defiler i'm quite proud of that stay in my starting 4. But sometimes I want something REALLY dead, so the girlfriend steps in and hellfires it to death. Bessie is still the most fun gun in the game though, at least for my playstyle. 12:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I actually go out of my way to not use Maliwans, because I think they're too OP and take the fun out of the game. If I wan't corrosive I go with a Hornet or Caustic Thanatos, and instead of a Hellfire I use a Draco, or and explosive weapon like an Ogre or something. I used to love Maliwan early in my career as well, but I eventually got bored of lighting people up and taking cover until they died, so I started to appreciate the functionality of other brands. I go with S+S in place of Maliwan for my tech needs now. 18:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) very well put. i absolutely love Jakobs. most of the games i join, users need mods to one-shot everything, with a clean headshot all i need is a Jakobs pistol. ;) 18:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Maliwan makes by far the 3 most powerful incendiary weapons (take a guess at what they are...), and given the majority of the main story & DLC 1 involves enemies that are weak to incendiary weapons. It's difficult to not like Maliwan. not to mention the Defiler which I used until I found a Nemesis Invader-- 19:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Dont get me wrong, I like to use other guns aswell. Few other guns in the game have the power of a Bessie, Skullmasker or Unforgiven masher or the overall performance of an Atlas. S&S are good alternatives to a Maliawn, if I cant find one, but for pure facemelting/ hair burning fun, I will pick a Maliwan if I have a choice. Yes, a really good version of Any Maliwan Legandary may be slightly OP, but sometimes thats the fun of it. If i am looking to challenge myself or just play a different style, I will and do use other guns. I find I am liking Torgue Cobras more lately and I have always liked Torgue Anarchys. It really depends on how im feeling at the moment. Obviously we all have our prefered guns but thats my opinion. 19:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Most Annoying Cause of Death February 20, 2011 The single most annoying cause of death is getting killed by an enemy's post-mortem crossfire, leaving you to bleed out with no-one to shoot... Could someone add it as "Post-mortem enemy shot", maybe?Happypal 13:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Why isn't Self-inflicted wounds on here =D (Rubberized Grenades bounching back, Rocket launcher misjudgement...) 19:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) What about Craw minions? Nothing sucks more than a jumping Larva knocking you off the cliff in the middle of a Craw hunt just before you land the killing blow. 20:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :looks like the above COD's will have to fall under the "other" category this time. unfortunately changing the parameters of the poll template after a vote has been cast resets the poll tally. the existing poll was chosen by a user (nags in this case. see comments for submitter), but i like to post the upcoming poll on the Forum:Weekly poll results page a few days before saturday night's posting. feel free, everyone, to start the commentary ahead of time so that the poll may go up in it's most complete form. note, however, that the original submitter should retain most of the final say. 05:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Grrrr. Acid burst shields on badass troopers. Or whatever that two-seconds-after-death-splat is. Anyway. Grrrr. Daemmerung 23:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC) After getting run down a close second are Psycho grenades, especially the midget variety. As if their shrieking wasn't bad enough ahaha. Ekflagristoj 09:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Another one: Exploding Badass Elemental Trooper backpacks.... 01:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: So that's what they are! Not burst shields. The killer of so many second-winded characters of mine. cough Truxican Wrestler cough Daemmerung 01:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Least Challenging Borderlands Main Boss February 27, 2011 *Jaynis Kobb and his weak-ass The Meat Grinder. Happypal 07:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *Reaver - Guy is so easy its almost sad. Is he a main boss? Happypal 07:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ** "He'll part your hair from a thousand yards away!" Yeah, and that's about all he'll do, too. Daemmerung 23:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) *King Wee Wee - Ditto Happypal 07:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I imagine that this is for the boss encountered in their original habitat. Sledge is one of the very easiest foes in Moxxi's Arena because there he can't corner you. Daemmerung 23:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) *Rakk hive. I killed him with 2 1/2 smg mags. - Zombieninjadavidbowie 08:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The Destroyer...The only boss where it's almost impossible to die... 01:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) What game do you plan to play first? March 5, 2011 I am looking forward to the new Metal Gear that is coming out for All the consoles. I will probably also get Lego Starwars 3. Childish, I know, but they were fun to play. I was not that impressed with the demo for BulletStorm but I may try it when the price drops. -- 15:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I was mad when they bumped back Gears of War 3 another year. I enjoy the lancer's chainsaw way too much... :3 19:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Why is Borderlands 2 up there when it hasn't even been announced yet? It's skewing the results of the poll. 12:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Why isn't there an option "More than 1 of the above and more =D" looking forward to Battlefield 3, never really liked COD after the very original Modern Warfare 20:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) This poll was a mess. Why was BL2 up there when it hasn't even been announced yet? 06:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ^^Agree. I was very disappointed that Brink didn't kick that poll's butt. What are 200+ people going to do, not play anything else until BL2 comes out in 2 years? Jeebus. 19:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : I prefer to think of it as "saving myself for marriage." .... No, seriously, I agree with you. Why not also an entry for BL3, BL4, BL XIII?? I had to vote none-of-the-above. Daemmerung 19:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) What platform do you play Borderlands on? March 12, 2011 What is the most challenging Moxxi wave/ruleset? March 19, 2011 What is your favorite grenade mod? March 26, 2011 Uhh why is "No mod" not an option? The only time I use grenades is for jumping purposes... 14:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) i don't wanna touch the front page, but the question isn't there!.... :o even though, us that have voted know what the ? is. 05:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No entry for the indecisive type who devotes half his inventory to grenade mods? Gotta catch 'em all. Daemmerung 17:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) no love for the rain grenade. with a soldier with 5/5 grenadier the rain grenade is the rootinest, tootinest, killingest 'nade in the game. a must for horde waves, beachhead incursions, and traffic snarls. 05:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Longbow all the way. The sniper rifle of grenandes. 05:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What is your favorite weapon type? April 2, 2011 so how come snipers and rocket launchers are the only weapons that don't have ammo regen capabilities other than class mods? 15:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Who is your favorite Character / Class? April 9, 2011 The word Favorite is missing from the poll on the front page. Just so you know. 05:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I kind of firgured it would be a three way tie. 05:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) someone must have done it so it wasn't 19:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Who is the hottest female character? April 16, 2011 It works for me though i have never thought of moxxi as sadistic. I still prefer mischievious. 03:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Who thought of these? 04:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Me! 04:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Turned out pretty much the way I thought it would. Not a bad turn out Either. 14:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) What is the least useful class skill? April 23, 2011 Just for the record, Suply pickup is Supply Drop, right? How can anybody think that it is useless? With this skill, just throwing your turret can give you something like 300 Combat Rifle rounds. I can play the entire Crow's Nest as a heavy gunner, without picking up ammo, thanks to this skill. All for a single point! Sure, anything past level1 is mostly useless, but still. :i have never put a single point on either stat or supply drop. stat got my vote for sheer un-usefulness. however, i didn't know that a single point on supply drop would be sufficient. i'll give it a try, thanks. 22:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Stockpile though, now THAT skill sucks ass. 10:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Truly, there is no accounting for taste. Three people find Trespass the least useful? WTF?? Which is why this is a pretty awesome poll, actually. I salute whoever devised it. Daemmerung 15:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) These choices are out of the three highest level skills for each character. 21:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) edit: NOhara divised it. Well, that was interesting. Shows how unpopular melee Berserkers are. (I put one point into it, trusting the Berserker classmod to provide the rest.) Daemmerung 07:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Who is the hottest male character? April 30, 2011 CL4P-TP is genderless... 15:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : I already said it, Pandorean science dictates that mechanical beings can be considered either gender for classification purposes. There's a reason why Cl4P-TPs have a distinctively male programming 15:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) "genderless." someone should tell the 'trap. he(?) sure doesn't act like it. http://kotaku.com/#!5795066/claptrap-has-a-proposal-for-you-tora 18:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) What is your favorite CL4P-TP persona? May 7, 2011 Which is your favorite Loot Midget? May 14, 2011 What is your favorite ATLAS Legendary / Unique weapon? May 21, 2011 What is your favorite DAHL Legendary / Unique weapon? June 4, 2011 What is your favorite HYPERION Legendary / Unique weapon? June 11, 2011 What is your favorite JAKOBS Legendary / Unique weapon? June 18, 2011 What is your favorite MALIWAN Legendary / Unique weapon? June 25, 2011 What is your favorite S & S MUNITIONS Legendary / Unique weapon? July 2, 2011 What is your favorite TEDIORE Legendary / Unique weapon? July 9, 2011 What is your favorite TORGUE Legendary / Unique weapon? July 16, 2011 What is your favorite VLADOF Legendary / Unique weapon? July 16, 2011 Oh my, been gone so long I forgot how to vote. So I'll just put it right here - Vengeance. Never leave Fyrestone without it. MeMadeIt 03:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) What is your favorite Legendary / Unique weapon? August 13, 2011 Most Anticipated Borderlands 2 Character? (Pre-release poll) September 29, 2012 Favorite Manufacturer (BL2) Sept. 2012 - Aug. 2013 Fun fact: Jakobs held the lead for several months before being edged out by Maliwan. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:37, August 25, 2013 (UTC) New poll ideas List your ideas for future weekly polls below: * Most annoying enemy / boss * Fav NPC * Fav DLC * Favourite Element * Favourite Mini-Boss * Favourite 3PDLC * Apples or Oranges? (sorry...out of ideas) **Done. Vote here. * Favorite non-boss enemy -NOhara24 23:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) * Favorite non-orange weapon (Anarchy, Havoc, Justice, Matador...) 20:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) **difficult. one mega-poll of 37 different titled non-legendary weapons (disregarding baseline titles such as "machine gun" and "revolver") would prove counter-productive. the right way to pull this one off could take quite a while. 11 weeks by my calculations. one week per manufacturer to narrow down all of the fav named non-legendaries, then one last poll to cull all of the fav's into one death match vote. may be wise to systematically scatter each manufacturer's poll throughout the course of several months. **Oh wow, I had no idea there were that many non-legendary guns. 12:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) * Most annoying enemy archetype (bandits,spiderants,lance,zombies,craw worms,skags etc.) **see Forum:Most_annoying_enemy - **I still think it would make for an interesting poll, even if the discussion page ends up being revived. We've got some new faces around here, and that thread is so old even UberOrb commented on it. 12:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) **agreed. we can use the forum to narrow down the poll selection. this is probably going to be the way to go with polls that have too many options, like enemies, weapons, etc. * Favorite Vehicle (Lancer,Racer,Monster,Runner) 02:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) * Most frustrating Borderlands bug ** The "overleveling" phenomenon (eg by playing DLC in PT1) ** Modded game-breaking weapons in public games ** Viral quests from joining multiplayer games ** Broken class mods (Hunter, Tank, Peace Keeper) ** Broken legendary or unique weapons (Reaper, Vengeance, The Clipper) ** Disappearing elements in PT2.5 (barrels, Rakk Hive, Backpack DLC) ** Bloodwing getting stuck in architecture ** Phoenix disabling weapon auto-reloading ** Floors and walls that absorb rocket or grenade blasts ** Invisible snags and holes in published levels ** The fact that despite all this breakage, I can't. stop. playing. Daemmerung 16:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) * Hardest gun to aim, ex: double fury machine pistol, the meat grinder, dahl wildcat/ anarchy SMG, spread rockets launchers, madjack, sweeper shotguns. Icanhasatlas :3 10:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) *favorite poll? nobody? anybody? I agree w/ Daem's idea... also whatever happened to the weekly frypoll I WANT AN OPINION! lol. 01:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :the frypoll reached its logical conclusion with the culmination of the final mega-poll. contemplation of the furtherance of the frypoll caused the user to suffer a crisis of existence and, therefore, quite logically, ceased to. keep in mind that anything that, in happening, causes itself to happen again, happens again. it just doesn't necessarily do it in chronological order. go back and read that again. i makes sense, really. 17:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::wow, that does make sense, hopefully the happenings will re-occur with the release of BL2. 23:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Looking for new poll ideas related to BL2! i figure a good time to flip the poll is at 2K voters... all i have so far is "most anticipated Skill" 22:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Etcetera The run-up to the Favorite Legendary / Unique weapon poll continues...